The Lost
by Icarus213
Summary: 7 years after the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail rejoices as the sound of six crying infants sound through the air. Little did they know that the crying noises would disappear soon, replacing shouts of joy with cries of despair.
1. The Lost

_Fiore, the land filled with incredible wizards, incredible guilds. One of these incredible guilds, is Fairy Tail. Filled with legends and heroes, they continued to prosper for years to come. Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, Raijinshu, and the numerous other teams settled down, had children, and continued to make legends with their children. That is... Until the revenge of a certain individual came to disturb their wonderful peace._

* * *

><p>The cries of numerous babies rang throughout Fairy Tail guild. Various couples laughed as they saw how odd that it was that they all had a baby that year.<p>

"Whoo! We got a boy! I'm gonna make sure he learns Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"Natsu, is this because I said our daughter would learn Celestial Magic?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oi, Natsu, your son will never beat my daughter!"

"HUH?! What makes you think that?!"

"How dare you question my lovely Gray-sama!"

"Now now, stop fighting. Because we all know that my daughter will be the strongest... Right?"

"A-aye sir!"

"Happy number 2 again..."

"Geehee, your son will never be able to defeat _my_ daughter, Natsu!"

"What did'ya say?!"

"Now, now, I think we all know that my son will be the greatest legend here. Right, Laxus?"

"Of course, Mira."

"But my son will be the manliest!"

"Elfman?"

"Yes, Ever?"

"Our son will not be the manliest. He will be the Fairy King!"

"But he can still be manly!"

With Elfman's last comment, the guild broke out in laughter, having a feast to celebrate the birth of Asha, the daughter of Erza and Jellal, as well as the youngest to be born that year.

What they were unaware of, was that while they were feasting, an unwelcome guest came to visit. A man who goes by the name, Jahan, or "The World".

Using his World Magic to pop into the nursery, in which the six new children were residing, Wendy screams at the sight of this cloaked mage, dropping a warmed-up bottle of formula. Putting one finger on his dark lips, he smirks before saying, "Shh," his mystifying blue eyes glowing purple. With one look, Wendy drops to the floor, asleep.

"Now, now, young mistress. You shouldn't be screaming. You might blow my cover."

Smirking at the unconscious body of the newly-wed, he then turns to the six cradles before him. Putting his hand out, a white aura surrounds his hand, as the babies are picked up from their cradles, just before disappearing, sent to Jahan's hidden castle.

Turning around, he sees a young boy, with light red hair, staring up at him.

"Where did my sister go?" The boy asks.

Jahan doesn't answer, only smiling at the poor little boy.

"_Where did my sister go?_" This time, his voice was much louder. Loud enough to attract the attention of some of the other older siblings of the now stolen children.

Coming in from behind the boy, two blue-haired kids, a boy and a girl, a black-haired boy, a pink-haired girl, and a white-haired girl stepped into the room, confused about the empty cradles.

Frowning, the pink-haired girl looks up at Jahan and questions him, "What happened to our siblings?"

Chuckling, Jahan raises his hand, and speaks to them before snapping his fingers and leaving, "What siblings?"


	2. Sixteen Years

_16 Years Later_

Chasing each other throughout the bustling Fairy Tail guild, a pink-haired girl and a blue-haired boy chase each other, yelling various insults at each other.

Sticking out her tongue, the girl shouts, "Pervert! You deserved what you got!"

Growling, the boy shouts back, "What did you say?! I did not! You hot-headed idiot!"

"I'm no idiot! I'm better at fighting than you!"

"Am not!"

Laughing, Lucy makes her way to sit next to Juvia, who stopped treating Lucy as a rival after they both married.

"Geez, you would think those two would grow up, by now. Neal is already 19, and Ember is almost 19. What are they fighting about today?"

"Juvia is not too sure, but Juvia believes that Ember pulled a prank on Neal, with something involving sand."

The color draining from her aging face, Lucy chuckles nervously, "Something tells me that this involves me passing on Scorpio to Ember..."

Juvia laughs at this, turning to her daughter, who was timidly trying to stop her twin brother from fighting with Ember, "Juvia just feels bad for Annia, who ended up getting Juvia's old habits."

Thinking of one of Juvia's other old habits, Lucy nods, "Well, at least Annia didn't inherit _all _the old habits..."

Smiling, Juvia nods in agreement, thinking of her stalking days.

While the two women talked, Wendy and Romeo smile at each other before looking back at their 5-year-old son, Saar, who was running around in circles, trying to imitate the running going on in the guild.

Chasing around Saar, was Farrar, the surprisingly gentle son of Gajeel. It seemed that the only traits he inherited from Gajeel, was his black hair, red eyes, and tendency to say, "Geehee."

Serving drinks to the new members, as well as old members, of Fairy Tail, was Aella, the daughter of Mirajane and Laxus. Often called the second coming of the she-devil Mirajane, she has a vocab filled with terrifying words that she often uses on perverts, and Erza's son, Dion.

While all members of Fairy Tail were happily continuing with life, a sudden loud noise shocks everyone to a still quiet, the source of the sudden noise being a table, broken by Natsu.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_" he yelled, "We still haven't found our lost children and we're still _partying_?!"

Stomping out the door, Natsu leaves behind a trail of flames, quickly put out by Juvia and Neal, using their Water and Cloud Magic.

Watching her husband leave, Lucy sighs as she remembers the events that happened after the six new children of Fairy Tail disappeared.

A large search party was issued, the Rune Knights even offering help. Nevertheless, the children were never found, and had since then been known as, "The Lost".

* * *

><p>Only a few miles away from Magnolia, hidden with an Illusionary Magic, lied Jahan's underground palace, the sounds of several teenagers conversing filling up the large compound.<p>

Within the Grand Hall, were six teenagers, all doing about their usual routine.

In one corner, stood Seb, the blond-haired Demon Fire Magic user, formerly the son of Natsu and Lucy. Although very powerful, he had a great weakness that he inherited from the father he never met: motion sickness. Claiming that he would make sure Fiore would one day bow down to him, Seb grew up like all the other "Lost"; he gained a warped personality, much different from his parents'.

Talking to Seb, was Enya, the black-haired Soul Armor Magic user, formerly the daughter of Gajeel and Levy. She had the hair of her father, and the eyes of her mother, and had nothing else in common, her cold personality giving her the nickname, "Ice Queen".

Talking amongst each other in the middle of the hall were three others: one with blue hair, one with blond hair, and one with green hair.

The blue-haired girl was Arcadia, formerly daughter of Erza and Jellal, now a user of Demon Night Magic. She was the "leader" of the group of teenagers, the leader-like traits helping her. However, despite her name meaning "peace", she was far from it.

The blond-haired boy was Michelangelo, or Michael. Formerly son of Mirajane and Laxus, he is now a user of Divine Nature Magic. He was one of the teenagers who still gave a feeling of being an actual teenager, the other being Seb, when he wasn't engaged in battle. Having a bit of a wild side, he was nicknamed "Hyper Demon" by the others.

The green-haired boy was Colton, formerly son of Elfman and Evergreen. Now a user of Holy Night Magic, he stands beside Arcadia, stepping up to lead whenever she is unable to. Despite being 2nd in command, he is sometimes childish like Michelangelo, or Seb, but this is only when he finds nothing mature and/or "leader-like" to do.

And way off in a corner, away from every other teenager in the room, was Calida, an emotionless, light blue-haired girl who has great power, as well as anti-social traits. Formerly daughter of Gray and Juvia, she is a user of Dimensional Make Magic, one of the most powerful out of the six. The only trait she inherited from her parents, was speaking in third person.

Watching the six at the doorway of the Hall, was Jahan, speaking with his partner, Hitomi. As one of the most wanted dark mages, Hitomi usually owed dark mages who helped her escape from various tight situations. One who has given her an exceedingly insane amount of help, was Jahan. Because of this, she eventually became his partner, her own Judgement of Eyes Magic used in the operation of kidnapping the teenagers when they were infants.

"Jahan, what exactly are you going to do with these children?" This was a question Hitomi asked every year to Jahan. Before, the question was out of curiosity. But as time went on, and Hitomi continued to take care of the children, she began to ask it out of concern for their safety.

Smiling, he finally answers her question, "Today, I will be answering that burning question of yours. What I'm going to do with them is quite obvious. Revenge. Those blasted fairies destroyed everything that was precious to me. In exchange, I will be enacting my revenge onto them."

"So this sixteen-year plan is simply for revenge? What if it fails? What if the fairies end up getting back their children?"

Chuckling, Jahan raises the index finger of his left hand, "Even if they get their children back, those six will never become the precious children they wanted them to become. Understand?"

Hitomi sighs, wondering just how much pain her partner may have went through. Putting one hand on her forehead, she just waves him off with the other, making Jahan smirk as he went ti the middle of the Hall, all six of "The Lost" gathering around immediately.

"Children, I will finally be giving you an assignment. Do not worry about messing up, because messing up is part of it. To put it simply, I want you to cause havoc. There are certain materials I have to gather, for a grand plan. Once you cause a good amount of havoc, guild wizards or Rune Knights will come to try and capture you. When this happens, give a good fight, but you must be defeated. Let them take you to the prison. I assure you, I will come to retrieve all of you when I'm done with my work. Understood?"

A chorus of "yes" echoed through the Hall, making Jahan smile once again.

"Good, my wonderful children. Now, go!"

At his words, the six take off using their individual magic, leaving only Jahan and Hitomi in the Hall. Turning to Hitomi, he says, "Do they even look like they're going to betray me?"


	3. Attack of The Lost

Appearing in the center of Fiore, the six teenagers look at each other, slowly growing their magic power attract a bit of attention from the Magic Council and powerful guild masters.

Smiling, Arcadia and Colton look at each other before giving a thumbs up to the other four to send them off in various locations.

"Enya, you take the North."

"Calida, you take the South."

"Michelangelo, you take the West."

"Seb, you take the East."

"Colton and I will take the center area."

Laughing, Colton says, "See you all in prison!"

Laughing as well(or in Calida's case, nodding), the four teenagers leave the center to the two co-leaders, going to their designated areas.

After Seb leaves with a burst of blue flame, Arcadia looks at Colton, "I'll take the left side of the center, is that alright?"

Waving her off, Colton nods, "Yeah, I prefer anything that involves the right side, so that's perfect."

"Alright, that's pretty convenient."

Disappearing and appearing to the section Arcadia assigned to herself, the six finally get to their positions.

* * *

><p>In the North, Enya uses her Soul Armor Magic, a blade twice the size of her own body appearing in her right hand. Eyes glowing blue, Enya smirks at the small village before swinging the gigantic blade towards the ground with ease, a large fissure going through the town with that one swing.<p>

"I guess the ground is a lot softer than the training room Father gave us."

Smiling at how easily her sword cut through the land, Enya begins laughing uncontrollably, "I should just sign my name on this land! Make it mine already!"

Rising up into the sky, she looks upon the screaming residents of the village she just wrecked, Ah, shut up already! It's not my fault that you're all so weak. This land is mine now! I'm only signing the deed that will make it mine officially~"

Raising her large blade into the sky once again, Enya proceeds to signing her name into the ground, chuckling every time her blade gets some red "ink" from a screaming villager.

* * *

><p>In the South, Calida was already making way with several villages, sending them off to one of the horrifying dimensions she made in her past time, sitting in the corner of any room of Jahan's palace.<p>

Not even bothering to hear any screams or pleas, she sent village after village to dimensions that ranged from poisoning the inhabitants, to lands that were made of lava, and only lava. Each dimension also had a little touch that Calida added as well. Absorbing magic energy.

At a fast rate, she absorbs the magic energy of inhabitants within the dimensions she creates. And when they run out, life energy is taken. Even if a living being were to survive her dimension after having life energy taken, they would never be the same, doomed to have a weak body for the rest of their life, and possibly a shorter lifetime.

Sitting cross-legged as she waits for someone to try and stop her, Calida lets out much of the magic energy she absorbed, knowing that there were no humans in the area to report her anymore.

* * *

><p>In the West, Michelangelo laughs as he makes servants made of strong vines rise up from the earth around the villages, sending them to ransack the area. Sitting in a seat made out of trees that resembled a throne, Michelangelo smiles at the various precious objects his servants brought to him, enjoying himself as he toyed around with how he controlled his servants.<p>

Growing bored of his vine servants, as well as the treasures, Michelangelo eventually creates an army of rock golems, sending them to finish the jobs of the vine servants, destroying the huts and stores.

As if he was a conductor, Michelangelo closes his eyes, waving his hands through the air. With every beat a new golem emerged, and with every other beat, he smiles at the sound of a scream.

* * *

><p>In the East, Seb looks down upon the villages, a look of disgust on his face.<p>

"Ugh, they're all so weak, it's almost a waste of energy to destroy them. But, nevertheless, Father told us to create a diversion. If it's a diversion he wishes for, then it will be a diversion I shall give."

Hands surrounded with the blue flames of demons, he sends one down to each village he sees, watching the flame grow, and give birth to fire demons, causing a calamity in each village.

Floating as if he were lying down, Seb simply waits for intervention, bored already of the screaming down below.

* * *

><p>In he center, Arcadia and Colton laugh as the clouds above swirl, black and white clashing as they used their individual skills, using Demon Night and Holy Night Magic.<p>

Often called a "dynamic duo" by Hitomi, the two work together with ease; fighting individually yet still somehow helping each other. Not even caring of whether or not the Rune Knights were going to come, the two enjoy themselves as they destroy every bit of land in their sight, the area already starting to look as if the apocalypse had started.

Summoning demons and "holy" beings, the two smile as they finally get to use their magic in a much more wide open area, their eyes gleaming with joy.

"Yes! This is great! This is the freedom of movement I've been waiting for!" Arcadia yells out at one point, remembering the sixteen years of being hidden from the public. Despite it being the first time for all six teenagers to truly be outside, only Arcadia was having the appropriate reaction.

* * *

><p>The sound of a fist slamming a table sounded through the meeting place of the Magic Council, and angered voice of an elderly man following right after, "What is this?! Six <em>teenagers <em>are causing this mess?! Why haven't the nearby stationed armies stood up against those childish fools?!"

Only silence followed in the empty room, the black sillouettes of the Council members artificially created around a table. Believing it was too dangerous to have such important members in one room, the Council underwent a change after getting new members. No member knew who the other was, except the Chairman. Within the room were only holographic images of the members, made completely black by the video lacrima specially made for the Council.

"Well?!" The Chairman demanded, "Will anyone give me an explanation?!"

"Those so called 'childish fools' destroyed the army before it even reached them," One male voice stated.

Following right after, a female voice added, "They completely destroyed any means of communication for backup as well."

Giving out a deep sigh, the Chairman's stress level increased, his blood pressure rising as well.

"Very well, then. Since I refuse to be defeated by foolish children, send out the most elite group of Rune Knights after the four who have caused the most carnage, and inform the guild of this mess, and send them after the other two. These children must be insane, to think they could just try and destroy the great land of Fiore! That will be the end of this meeting."


	4. Fairy Tail, Dispatched!

Eyes widening, Laxus Dreyar, stands up before the Rune Knights who were sent to inform guild masters. Beside Laxus, Mirajane holds a look of surprise and concern.

"Laxus Dreyar, now that you've heard of the situation, we ask for you to help the Magic Council in suppressing two of the six dark wizards. We have already asked many other guilds, but it seems that their most powerful members have already set out to jobs."

"Did you think I would sit back and watch them destroy Fiore?! Of course I'm going to stop those little buggers! Where the hell are they?!"

After becoming Master of Fairy Tail, Laxus held a large amount of pride not only for the guild, but also Fiore. Noticing her husband's rising anger, Mirajane tugs on his coat to calm down.

Several paces away from the angered guild master, the Rune Knight clears his throat before continuing, "The elite forces of Rune Knights will be taking care of the four most destructive. We ask that you take care of the dark wizards who have been causing carnage in the East, and the West. All six wizards are Lost Magic users. The one in the east is a Demon Fire Magic user, while the one in the west is a Divine Nature Magic user. We ask that you make quick decisions in defeating the two wizards, and report using the lacrima we will be giving you. We have also been given specific orders to keep them alive, so please make sure they are only knocked out."

Taking out two shards of lacrima, the Rune Knight hands them to Laxus before marching out of sight with his troop.

Upon receiving the lacrima, Laxus looks left to right, looking for wizards who weren't currently busy.

"Ember! Wendy! Aella! Dion! Come over here! I have a job for you!"

The four quickly make way to Laxus, concerned, since they had heard him yelling just moments before.

Studying her father, and then looking to her mother for clues, Aella asks, "What's going on? Is something urgent happening?"

Laxus nods, "Yes. There's a couple of dark wizards who think they can just waltz into Fiore and destroy the damn place! I want you four to stop the two wizards the Rune Knights told us to stop. Ember and Wendy will be going to the east to stop a Demon Fire Magic user. Aella and Dion will be going to the west to stop and Divine Nature Magic user."

"Dad!" Aella yells, enraged at the news of having to work with her worst enemy, "I'm not working with Dion!"

Dion nods vigorously, "I'm sorry, but there's next to no chance for us to work with one another well."

"Aella, Dion, you two need to suck it up this one time. Would you rather work with one another, or watch Fiore burn down?"

At this, the two gulp, finding no way to get out of the situation. With no other option, they reply, "Fine."

Smiling, Laxus nods, pointing out the guild door, "Now go stop those dark wizards!"

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will be uploaded a bit later, or the next day.<em>


	5. Meeting

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Moving hastily towards the west of Fiore, Dion rolls his eyes as he carries Aella, tempted to just drop her./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can't you go any faster? I heard that the Meteor spell of Heavenly Body Magic is fast, not slow like this. My Raijin Soul form could go much faster."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Eye twitching at this point, Dion lets go of Aella, shouting, "Fine! Fine! Just turn into that demon and quit bothering me!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Grinning, Aella begins glowing as she falls towards the ground. Just before reaching the fast approaching ground, she races up into the sky above Dion, now in one of her most powerful forms.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Wearing what seemed to be a black body suit, she had a flowing yellow robe over it, the robe showing a large white tomoe symbol. In her right hand was a giant drum, also bearing a tomoe sign. Her long white hair was now in a pony tail, giving a clear view of her face.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Having streaks of black on her face like a tiger's stripes, Aella looks down at Dion with a smirk, turning it into a toothy grin which showed her elongated canines.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""See if you can catch up, slow poke."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Taking one hand and hitting the drum, Aella became just like a thunder bolt: there one moment, but gone the next.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Rolling his eyes once again, Dion chases after her, going much faster than before.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What's wrong slowpoke? Can't catch up with a simple lightning demon?!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Shut up! You haven't seen my real power yet!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ha! Yeah ri-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Excuse me."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly stopping, Aella turns to the voice, seeing a teenage boy with yellow hair and brown eyes, looking very similar to a person she sees almost every day. He was grinning, snapping his fingers to some unknown beat.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Slowing down, Dion goes next to Aella, staring at the teenager.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What do you think you're doing? It's too dangerous here. Go back home, kid."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Grinning, the boy suddenly starts laughing.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dangerous? I'm sorry, but perhaps you should look down and realize something."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Frowning, the two look down at the ground, only to gasp at the horrendous sight below.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Villages and humans all tangled in vines, rock golems were throwing rocks at everything, the area looking as if nature itself was taking back its land.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Still laughing while the two look back at him with horrified looks, the boy bows, introducing himself, "Nice to meet you, sir and madam. I am Michelangelo Trice of Ultio Arna. And as you can see, emI emam the danger here."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aella! Get him!" Dion suddenly shouts, his clothes changing into armor with designs similar to his mother's Fire Empress Armor. Diving down to the ground below, Dion immediately begins chopping away at the vines, the fire from his blade keep the vines from regenerating.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Up above, Aella glares at Michelangelo while putting her drum in front of her, the drum now floating on its own. Raising both hands, Aella begins drumming, each strike causing a lightning bolt to crash down on a rock golem, or Michelangelo, causing him to scream with each hit.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aah! Aah!" Michelangelo yells, "Stop it! Stop!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'emI simply have to lose, as Father said... So why not just end it quickly to preserve my magic?em' Michelangelo thinks, smirking internally while he continues to be zapped, unaffected by it due to his Nature's Blessing./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Slowing down his own breath, Michelangelo enters a state much like hibernation, falling towards the ground without any consciousness.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dion!" Aella screams, "Catch him! He needs to be alive!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Racing towards the falling teenager, Dion catches Michelangelo just before he crashes, setting him down slowly.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't get it. He was talking all high and mighty, but that's it? He didn't even retaliate..." Muttering, Dion takes out a lacrima to contact the Rune Knights, walking towards the villages which were slowly going back in order.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aella shrugs as she lands next to Michelangelo, transforming back to her former self. Kneeling down on the ground next to him, she sighs while watching him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What exactly made someone like him want to destroy Fiore? He looks about the age of Ciar, if he were still around... Where could he have gone?" Brushing off some dirt and cleaning him up a bit, Aella sighs as she thinks of her lost brother, remember how he had held on to her finger with his tiny hand as a baby.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Coming to Aella as she cleans Michelangelo, Dion frowns as he crouches next to her, "The Rune Knights will be here soon."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey Dion... Do you ever wish that Asha might still be out there?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Huh? What are you talking about? Didn't we already find out that they've disappeared?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Turning and giving Dion a glare, Aella spits out, "So you never wish that they might actually still be out there somewhere?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""N-no, it's just that I'm surprised that you're suddenly talking about them."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well... It's just that this Michelangelo guy kind of looks like how they would if they were here now."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dion sighs and shakes his head, "Don't. You're gonna depress everyone back at the guild with that look."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aella's eyes widen, unaware of the look she had while looking at Michelangelo, "Sorry."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hah! The new she-devil of Fairy Tail saying sorry? Yeah right. I just don't want to carry a babbling idiot all the way back to the guild."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Shut up."p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"On the other side of the country, Ember and Wendy engage in battle with Seb, who didn't want to end anything easily.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Come on! Is that all you've got, fairies?!" Seb shouts, his fingers now in a similar shape of claws, blue wings of fire keeping him in the air.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Fast winds that run the heavens... Vernier! Power of the stout arms that tear the heavens... Arms!" Wendy shouts, giving both herself and Ember power.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Grinning as she feels the power flowing through her body, Ember then glares up at Seb, hands bursting with flame with the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic her father taught her after her brother disappeared, "I'm gonna wipe that sly grin off your face, kid."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Smirking, Seb gestures for Ember to come forth, the tips of his claws burning with his demon fire, "Come and try it, fairy."p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI would just like to say that I'm sorry about two things:em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emOne, I said I would upload the next chapter the same day or the day after I uploaded the previous chapter.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnd two, this chapter is kind of... Meh.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSorry... I'll try to upload the next chapter faster, and make it better than this one.em/p 


	6. Names and Magic: A Little Guide

Hello, this is Icarus213. As usual(which is kind of bad), I would like to start off with an apology. I thought I would be able to upload a lot more during the summer, but that plan backfired when I was forced to go to a SAT I prep class. But hey, I need a future or something, right? Anyway, as an apology, and to try and get back into things, I am giving this little extra with how I made all the next generation character names and some background info such as what magic each character has. And of course, almost all next generation magic used in this fanfic are fanmade.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultio Arna:<strong>

I actually don't remember what language I used for this one. It may have been Latin. This is the name of the "guild" all the lost children are a part of. It means "Lost Lamb". Jahan is the "shepherd" of the "lost lambs" of Ultio Arna. More about this will be elaborated during the story. _Note: All stolen children in Ultio Arna have names which are somewhat opposite of a characteristic of their parents. Also, sadly, I've forgotten how I made all the last names. The "original" names will be on the right side of a /. I know Arcadia/Asha is the only one whose "original" name has been revealed, but I thought I'd put all the "original" names down anyway, because they will all be revealed soon._

**Jahan:**

Meaning is "the world". I got this name (as well as many others) from nameberry. The reason why the meaning is "the world" actually ties with the original version of this story I created maybe a year ago. That version had many little bits of characters from many different anime, and the original "Jahan" was a guy named Mondo, who was a character with the Arcana, The World, in the anime Arcana Famiglia.

**Hitomi:**

Meaning "pupil of the eye". It can also be written with the characters for "wisdom, intellect" and "beautiful". The reason why she has this name ties in with her magic, which will be explained way down with all the other magic explanations.

**Arcadia Cantis/Asha Fernandes:**

Arcadia means "peace". The peace is opposite of the chaotic part of Erza and Jellal's past.  
>Asha means "hope or life". The reason why AshaArcadia is this, is because as a daughter, who is usually seen as the "princess" of a father, and because Jellal was part of the independent guild to atone for his sins, Asha is the "hope" for Jellal to be able to leave everything behind.

**Colton Medas/Neran Strauss:**

Colton means "from the coal or dark town". I actually don't quite remember why I chose Colton as the "opposite" name. Right now, I am assuming that I put "dark" into the search bar of nameberry(I use this and google translate for almost all the names), because "dark" could be the opposite of the "bright" fairy, an attribute Evergreen has/desires.  
>Neran was a mix of the way "Fairy Man" was translated in google translate to Greek. I don't think I need to elaborate on why I chose to put in "Fairy Man".<p>

**Michelangelo Trice/Davon Dreyar:**

Michelangelo means "angel". Opposite of Mirajane's demon attribute.  
>Davon, I believe was taken from a translation of "demon" in a language I don't remember which. This ties in with Mirajane's Satan Soul.<p>

**Seb Estell/Daiki Dragneel:**

Seb means "God of the earth". This is opposite of Lucy's celestial attribute.  
>Daiki is written using the characters for "large" and "radiance". This goes along with Lucy's celestial attribute. The reason why the name is in Japanese, is because it then ties in with Natsu, who has a Japanese name.<p>

**Enya Aerrum/Lexeis Redfox:**

Enya means "fire". Fire being something that can destroy books, which is something Levy is a big fan of.  
>Lexeis is taken from a translation of "words" from a language I do not remember which. This ties in with Levy's Solid Script, which uses words.<p>

**Calida Gellos/Euria Fullbuster:**

Calida means "heated". Heat can melt ice, which would be Gray's attribute.  
>Euria is taken from a translation of "ice". Obviously, something that goes with Gray.<p>

**Ember Dragneel:**

Ember, fire. I would have used a different name for Natsu and Lucy's daughter, but this name is actually from the roleplay from which I got the idea for this story. I used Ember as a kind of tribute to the person who was roleplaying Natsu and Lucy's daughter.

**Neal Fullbuster:**

Neal means "clouds". This ties in with Juvia, who always used to be followed by rain clouds. It also ties in with his magic.

**Annia Fullbuster:**

Annia means "priceless one". This actually doesn't tie in to either Gray nor Juvia, but more with her position. She is Gray and Juvia's first daughter, and like I stated before in Arcadia/Asha's description, a daughter is like a "princess". As a daughter, she is priceless. And even more so, after Calida/Euria was taken.

**Farrar Redfox:**

Farrar means "blacksmith or metalworker". This ties in with Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer.

**Aella Dreyar:**

Aella means "whirlwind", tying in with Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. You know... storm, lightning.

**Dion Fernandes:**

Dion means "child of heaven and earth". This goes with both Erza and Jellal's past at the Tower of Heaven. While the Tower of Heaven was a bad part of Erza and Jellal's past, since they(or more Erza) have gone past it, Dion signifies their willingness to go on, with a child who is born after all the suffering.

**Saar Conbolt:**

Saar means "storm". This ties in with Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magic<strong>

**Divine Embodiment:  
><strong>Used by Jahan. I will not be elaborating on how it is used, or what it does. That will all be shown in the story.

**Judgement of Eyes:**

Used by Hitomi. This magic was used when Jahan kidnapped the children. Judgement of Eyes actually only has one spell, and it's not spoken. It's a Lost Magic which allows the user to be able to carry out what the user believes is "right", or what the user believes should happen in that moment. The user of the magic is also allowed to grant another this magic for a limited amount of time, which is how Jahan was able to knock Wendy out with one look. This magic can be considered op, but significant weaknesses are the fact that it's useless when the user can't see, and that the user can't use the magic unless they truly believe in what they're thinking.

**Demon Night:**

Used by Arcadia. This is magic tied in with the Night of a Hundred Demons. It's almost like Celestial Spirit Magic, because of the fact that it's essentially a summoning magic. The user is only able to summon three types of demons at a time at a limit of five of each demon, but that number can increase as the user's magic power grows stronger. The user is also able to gain some attributes of the demons that are summoned. If a higher tier demon is summoned, all other demons will most likely disappear. Its weakness is that the user will slowly forget about morals, and that the user may end up gaining permanent physical traits from summoned demons if the magic is used for an extended time.

**Holy Night:**

Used by Colton. This magic is basically just like Demon Night Magic, except with holy beings. Its weakness is that the user will lose some ability to express emotion and stamina from being around holy beings for so long.

**Divine Nature:**

Used by Michelangelo. The user is able to control nature in ways such as simple control over vines, or summoning golems made from those very vines. The extent of control depends on the person, and how much they are willing to "worship" the earth. If the user worships Mother Nature to a certain extent, the user is able to harness a "blessing".

**Demon Fire:**

Used by Seb. The user is able to harness the power of a fire demon, using blue fire from Zeref's Book of Demons.

**Soul Armor:**

Used by Enya. This magic is similar to Erza and Dion's The Knight Magic, but is different because the weapons that appear weren't originally from external places, but from the user his/herself. Soul Armor Magic takes the personality of the user and forms it into a weapon that can be used. The power of the weapon depends on the ego and charisma of the user, so a weak-willed person will not be able to use this magic effectively.

**Dimensional Make:**

Used by Calida. It's basically just as the name suggests. It's a type of make magic that utilizes dimensions. The user can create dimensions, and manipulate things within those dimensions. However, the manipulation only works if it's done within a dimension created by the user.

**Cloud:**

Used by Neal. Also just as the name suggests. The user of this magic cannot be hurt by melee attacks, nor many magic attacks. The only way to hurt users of this magic is to manipulate the physical state of the cloud. The user can manipulate clouds in various different ways that will be demonstrated in the story.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's the end of this guide thing, and if everything goes according to plan, I will be uploading the next chapter either later today, or sometime tomorrow. Thank you!<p> 


	7. Demon vs Dragons

**Last Time:**

_"Come on! Is that all you've got, fairies?!" Seb shouts, his fingers now in a similar shape of claws, blue wings of fire keeping him in the air._

_"Fast winds that run the heavens... Vernier! Power of the stout arms that tear the heavens... Arms!" Wendy shouts, giving both herself and Ember power._

_Grinning as she feels the power flowing through her body, Ember then glares up at Seb, hands bursting with flame with the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic her father taught her after her brother disappeared, "I'm gonna wipe that sly grin off your face, kid."_

_Smirking, Seb gestures for Ember to come forth, the tips of his claws burning with his demon fire, "Come and try it, fairy."_

* * *

><p>Ember jumps into the air, pulling her right fist back before landing a hit on Seb's smirking face, making him spiral out of the sky, landing near Wendy.<p>

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yells, a cyclone of wind hitting Seb just as he gets up.

Slamming into a boulder, Seb coughs and drops to the ground, his claws and wings disappearing.

"You sure talk big for a weakling," Ember comments, watching Seb as he slowly gets up.

Grinning, Seb looks back at Ember, making his claws appear once again, "Everyone has different perceptions of strength. Besides, you guys caught me off guard. Your fist hits harder than I thought, and I didn't think I would be facing off against two dragons."

"Well, _this_ dragon is going to kick your demon fire butt all the way to next week!" Ember yells.

Seb scoffs, "Just try it. Dance of the Fire Demons!" At Seb's words, a circle of monsters made of blue fire encircle Ember and Wendy.

Ember grins at the fire monsters before breathing in, the blue fire of the monsters swirling into Ember's mouth. Once all the fire has disappeared, Ember lets out a burp, "Whoops, excuse me. By the way, your fire is kind of spicy."

"You're not all that lady-like, are you?"

"Well _excuse me_ for not acting like a lady!"

"Um, this is a fight, right?" Wendy asks, somewhat confused.

Seb opens his mouth and closes it, before opening it again, "Yes it is."

Ember laughs, "Oh yeah, right! For a second it felt like I was fighting with Neal, or something. Anyway!" Taking a deep breath, Ember aims at Seb before breathing back out, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

At the sight of the approaching stream of fire, Seb puts both hands up, blocking the fire with his own fire, his demon fire overtaking the oncoming fire. Grinning, Seb then redirects the fire towards Wendy.

Wendy's eyes widen before yelling, "Sky Dragon's Wing Slash!" dispersing the flame.

'_Oh wait, shoot. I'm supposed to try to lose._' Seb thinks, suddenly remembering what the original purpose of him coming out was.

Charging at Ember with a fist full of blue fire, Seb begins laughing. '_I don't understand why... But I'm getting all fired up!_'

Watching Seb charging towards herself, Ember ducks and kicks Seb's legs, making him crash into the ground. Getting right back up, Ember yells, "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Just before Ember's foot makes contact, Seb rolls to the side, his shirt getting burned.

Seb sighs, "Oh well, not like I even needed this shirt, anyway." Standing up, Seb takes one fire-engulfed hand and runs toward Ember, just about to punch her jaw when suddenly-

"Deus Eques! Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Wendy's hand smashes into Seb's gut, throwing him across the rocky field. As Seb is sent flying, he crashes through several boulders until he finally crashes into a much larger one, knocked out.

Ember winces as Seb crashes into the final boulder, "Ouch... That must have hurt."

Walking over to Ember, Wendy begins patting Ember down, looking for any injuries, "Are you okay? Did you get hit anywhere? I can heal you if you're hurt."

Ember laughs, shaking her head, "I'm fine, really. He didn't land any hits on me. Which is weird, because he did all this damage to the surrounding villages."

The two then look around at all the carnage Seb caused, with villages burning and children crying. There were a some burned corpses, most of them that of Rune Knights.

"I can't believe someone of his age would do something like this..." Wendy comments, saddened by all the death. She then tosses a lacrima to Ember, "You contact the Rune Knights. I'll start healing any survivors."

Ember nods, running over to the unconscious body of Seb before using the lacrima to signal the Rune Knights to come. After several minutes of boring waiting, Ember decides to sit down next to Seb.

Looking down at Seb's face, Ember sighs, "I don't know who you are, or why you did all this, but I hope that one day you'll understand that the things you did are bad, because a kid your age probably wouldn't do all this unless you were brainwashed or- _Achoo!_ Aw, this place is dusty."

Sniffling and blowing out of her nose, Ember suddenly stops as she smells something familiar, "Wait... I know that scent..." Looking back at Seb, her facial expression changes from confused, curious, to horrified, "No..."


End file.
